


bring back the sunshine

by hyunguuon



Series: monsta x winter bingo [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Angst and Feels, Fluff and Angst, Lowercase, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Multi, Necromancy, Polyamory, but like he’s not really dead, kihyun is dead, kihyunghyuk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunguuon/pseuds/hyunguuon
Summary: how the hurricane and the thunderstorm found a way to bring the sun home.





	bring back the sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> for the **magical realism** square

minhyuk was like a hurricane, reckless and wild. emotions and feelings always all over the place.

hyungwon was more of a thunderstorm cloud, seemingly calm, but inside, a thundering mess of electricity.

kihyun was dead. he died, tragically, as minhyuk would say, in a car crash. it had been an accident, but he wasn’t at fault, he couldn’t have been. kihyun used to be the sunny day that helped growing hyungwon and minhyuk’s flowers, the three of them bringing each other enough happiness to make their own private garden grow. 

kihyun was a calm, well-mannered, serious man, but he could also be as reckless as minhyuk, as explosive as hyungwon. the three of them balanced each other evenly, used to. 

minhyuk was the first to know kihyun passed away, he was devastated, his hurricane destroying everything it touched. kihyun’s mother had called minhyuk, on christmas morning where kihyun should’ve been to his parents house. he never reached home. 

hyungwon was at work at that time, and didn’t get his phone until he got off in the late afternoon. he rushed home, to minhyuk in the same spot on their shared couch. he was sobbing, wailing loudly, kihyun’s name escaping his mouth occasionally. hyungwon didn’t say anything, and held him until he fell asleep in his arms. it was only then that he let his tears flow, quietly, holding onto dear life, holding onto minhyuk. 

 

« hyungwon i have an idea, » minhyuk’s voice trembled, it was a month after the tragedy. hyungwon was sitting at his desk, working, when minhyuk came up to his side, eyes red and swollen.

« what is it? » hyungwon turned his whole attention to minhyuk, who leaned to hold one of his hand, thumb brushing the others fingers. kihyun used to do this. 

« we could- we could talk to a necromancer…” hyungwon stared at minhyuk, a mixture of fear and sadness could be read in his eyes. 

“minhyuk i- i’m not sure,” minhyuk sighed. 

“listen, i know it’s illegal and i wish there was white magic necromancers, and i wish bringing people back from the dead wasn’t all that taboo and prohibited, but i miss him hyungwon, i miss him so much, i just want to see him, at least once, to tell him goodbye…” hyungwon didn’t say anything, minhyuk added, “ hyungwon… no one has to know, we can summon him here. it could be our secret, our last secret together, the three of us.”

hyungwon wasn’t sure what to say, he only stared into nothingness. of course he would love to get his sun back, to tell him that he loves him, that he misses him. but his ethics were being hard on him. 

necromancy was, and had always been considered as black magic, the kind that wasn’t legal in their world. contrarily, white magic was deemed good, those who had the powers, they were praised, almost godlike. but like everything forbidden, black magic was still wielded, hidden from authorities. rules against black magic were made to keep people like hyungwon and minhyuk away from trouble, but they went running right into it when hyungwon nodded and agreed to minhyuk’s suggestion. grief had taken a toll on his wisdom, and it was too late to back out now.

 

a man had entered their home later that day, minhyuk had contacted him right after his conversation with hyungwon, the man agreed right away, making their conversation quick and simple. he only needed a few items kihyun used before his death, and they had a whole side of their bedroom that had been left untouched since christmas. the man didn’t introduce himself, for safety reasons, and went straight to work when minhyuk shoved the items he picked in his face. 

minhyuk selected the shirt kihyun wore to bed the night before he left, an english book he couldn’t read the title of, but kihyun loved dearly, and the ring the three of them wore on their left hand’s ring finger, they had promised on never taking it off, it was hyungwon’s idea. kihyun broke the promise, but no one really held it against him, he didn’t actually take it off himself.

the atmosphere was tense, hyungwon still hadn’t uttered a word, he was sitting on the couch, still staring into nothingness, calm before the storm. minhyuk was pacing around the whole apartment, he kept staring at the necromancer operating his work on the floor of their desperately dark living room, only lit up by the street lights shining through the window and a few candles littered on the grey linoleum. 

“i’m nearly done, come here” the man spoke, his voice careful, close to a whisper but not quiet enough to be one, as if he didn’t want the storm to explode, and the hurricane to amplify. 

hyungwon got up cautiously from the couch while minhyuk stopped right in his tracks and turned to the man, they were both staring at him. 

“ for your budget, he will only be here for twenty-five minutes, keep in mind it’s the first time he’s brought back from the other side, and he will be confused. let him adapt to the situation, explain to him where he is and what happened, he probably won’t know he passed.” hyungwon nodded, twenty-five minutes was too short. too short for the both of them to tell him how dearly they miss him, and how much they love him. forever. 

minhyuk turned to hyungwon, his face was stripped of any expression, he looked empty, and probably felt the same way. the blonde man walked over his lover’s side and held his hand tightly. at the touch, hyungwon melted, his brows furrowing, he finally let his emotions come out. and he looked sad, so sad minhyuk couldn’t stand looking in his eyes. 

“it- it’s going to be alright” minhyuk choked up, squeezing his hand tighter. hyungwon didn’t answer, it’s like his mind disconnected from his body and he couldn’t react anymore. 

the necromancer started reeling off a spell in latin, and the candles started flickering, their fire seemed to shine brighter, the flames grew higher, without really alarming anyone. the ring, that was placed atop of the pile the shirt and the book created in the middle of the candles, started glowing. the diamond that adorned it, first turned red then bright white, followed by the whole ring, the book, and the shirt. it became too bright for minhyuk and hyungwon who had to shield their eyes from the light, and in a second it went back to dark, the candles blown out. 

and their sun was back.

“wow, he’s a really wanted one…” the necromancer murmured to himself and flicked the lights on with the flick of his wrist. 

“why is there candles there? minhyuk did you try magic again? you know you can’t use magic right?” his voice seemed like a far memory to both hyungwon and minhyuk, and once the tallest set eyes on his deceased boyfriend, he dropped to the floor and sobbed, loud, he unleashed his thunder. 

“ki-kihyun, kihyun i missed you so much, i love you so much oh my god kihyun.” minhyuk ran to the shorter, tears wetting his rosy cheeks and he held kihyun close to his heart. 

“what the- i only left for a day minhyuk, it’s not like i died or something. why is everyone crying did you miss me that much over christmas?” hyungwon looked up to him and sobbed even more, dragging himself to where he was standing and held onto kihyun’s legs. 

“you- you died kihyun, it’s not christmas anymore, it’s been a month and you died, you got in an accident on your way to your family. you never came back kihyun, and it hurts, it hurts so bad.” kihyun looked confused, it didn’t make sense. 

“then how am i here if you say i died?” 

“that’s my job,” the necromancer waved from afar, he was reading a book, trying to give them as much privacy he could. 

“ i- that’s impossible n-” 

“you broke your promise,” hyungwon sobbed quietly, still on the floor, “ the ring, it’s not there.” 

kihyun looked down to hyungwon, the one that looked so unbothered all the time, so strong, a mind of steel. he looked devastated, heartbroken, they couldn’t be lying. even if he couldn’t believe it, kihyun considered them saying the truth. he died. after all, it wasn’t a secret you could bring people back, and minhyuk wasn’t that much of a good actor, he couldn’t be faking the look in his eyes. minhyuk let go of kihyun, and looked him in the eyes. 

“ you have to believe us, we’re not lying, you died, and we brought you back, and it hurts even more.” kihyun’s breath hitched in his throat, it was true he didn’t remember coming back home from his parents, nor actually seeing his parents at all. 

“i- i’m sorry,” kihyun was confused, and sad. seeing his two lovers so helplessly grief-stricken hurt him. 

hyungwon murmured that it was okay, that it wasn’t his fault. kihyun crouched down to the brunette and held his cheeks in between his hands, he looked sick, his eyes were puffy and red, his face was wet but he still looked breathtakingly beautiful. kihyun smiled at him and kissed him softly, caressing his cheeks with his thumbs, just how he used to do it before. 

« i miss you so much kihyun, it’s so hard to live without you. my heart aches so bad, whenever i think about you it kills me. i go home expecting you and minnie to be cuddled up on the couch like you always did but you’re not here, i always expect your texts in the middle of the day, the ones you used to send me during my lunch break because you know, knew, i hate this time of the day, and now i come home to minnie crying most of the time, and i feel lonely during breaks, i just wish nothing had changed, that you were still here… you didn’t even say goodbye...” hyungwon was looking right at kihyun, but his eyes looked empty. he knew kihyun’s presence was only temporary and tried making the most of it, telling him how he felt, he wasn’t used to this, he rarely talked about how he felt, he let the feelings build up, for too long, and blew up. this was how hyungwon had always acted. like the beautiful storm he was. 

“i love you hyungwon, and i’m so sorry, even if you say it’s okay, i know it’s not, i can see it. i’m sorry for leaving, i didn’t exactly mean to… and i wish i could come back but this is already something… something you shouldn’t have done by the way, whose idea was that? to bring me back?” hyungwon chuckled at kihyun’s expression.

“it was mine.” minhyuk whispered as he crouched to their level too, he kept his eyes on kihyun, as if he was going to disappear. well, he was indeed going to.

kihyun turned to minhyuk who had been like a ghost to the scene since then, and he smiled. his smile turned into a pained expression, and he was sobbing. 

kihyun’s facade never faltered in front of hyungwon, but the tenderness of minhyuk’s gaze always turned him in a sensible, fragile being. he had found himself crying in minhyuk’s arms countless of times, but never did he cry in hyungwon’s presence. too vulnerable to emotions, kihyun knew he absorbed them like a sponge, until he shattered. and he would’ve hated to be the cause. 

but this time it was different, hyungwon was there, and he was still crying, sobbing, wailing. minhyuk took him in his arms, threaded his hand through his hair. he felt so cold, lifeless. the shaking of the smaller body calmed with the caresses he was given, and no word were exchanged. 

“you have two minutes left.” broke the silence. 

kihyun tried to gain his composure back, he wiped his eyes and pressed a kiss to minhyuk’s temple, cheek, nose, and then his lips, lingering for a moment there.  _ i love you  _ was thought by both, but nothing was said. nonetheless they knew, they loved each other, and minhyuk wasn’t bitter when kihyun shifted away from his touch to turn to the more fragile of the three. 

hyungwon still looked heartbroken, but he smiled when kihyun held onto his hand, intertwining their fingers and caressing the side of his thumb with his own. just like before. 

a kiss on hyungwon’s nose, and his lips, a shared hug between the three, unsaid  _ i love yous _ that didn’t matter because they knew they loved each other, and just like that it was like before, and kihyun was gone. again. just like before.  

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! i hope you liked it!!  
> there's most likely going to be other chapters!!  
> thank you for reading!!! 
> 
> twt: @luvwons


End file.
